


Grapes, Lists, and Kisses

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, Modern Era, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherfold being dragged food shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes, Lists, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the reader's and Kudo's they mean a lot! I also love comment's so feel free to ask question's or just say hi. Again thank you for the time you give me by reading my work's.
> 
> Sorry this was a little short
> 
> Prompt : Grocery Shopping

“Ellana, were out of milk?” Cullen yelled as he stared down at his cereal bowl empty it’s usual friend ’Milk’. “Did you put it on the list?” she called from the bathroom she was getting ready to run errands this morning. “What list?” he quipped his mouth forming a pout, he just wanted some milk was that so hard to ask? Ellana appeared around the corner her locks curling around her face. “The list I hang on the fridge every week that you ignore” she said with a knowing smile that he ignored the blasted list like the blight.

 

"That, you mean?" He questioned his finger pointing at the defenseless paper. Ellana shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yes that is the list Cullen" she said walking past him to pick it up. "There's quite a lot we need. Why don't you come with and you can see what all the fuss is about" she said. Cull’s face soured at her words. Her icy orbs narrowed on him, he sighed knowing he would not win this battle with her. “Fine as you wish” he said his arms crossed over his midsection.

 

One car trip later, the pair stood amongst the piles of produce. Cullen visibly sneered at the food, Ellana was busy her eyes darting over the paper making marks along to what was going into their basket. “What is this?” Cullen asked picking up a Spaghetti Squash. Ellana turned on her heel to face Cullen, her squash in his hand, his face confused and question. It was like talking to a child when it came to explaining what all it took to get a meal on the table. “That is my squash” she replied taking the Squash from his hands gently. “It’s dinner” she snipped turning before he could fight her. “How?” his question filled with utter awe and confusion. Ellana couldn’t help the bubbling giggle that burst from her chest leaving her full of smiles and tiny tears. “By cooking it silly” she said touching his arm and nudging him to move the cart forward. Cullen sighed but silently complied to her request.

 

One by one the two checked things off the white checklist. Cullen would sigh and Ellana would laugh. Skin enough the list was all checked off and the two now stood around the island, emptying bag after bag of food. "There is no way we eat this much" Cullen complained stacking things into the cupboard. “You're right we don’t” she teased a giggle escaping her. Cullen looked up from placing another can away and pouted. “You honestly think this is half me? By the Maker you are adorable Cullen” she said closing the space between them. Red crept into Cullen’s neck at Ellana’s closeness. Cullen merely shrugged more focused on Ellana herself then the bags that surrounded them.

Ellana smiled and merely turned to some fruit that sat in the sink recently washed, awaiting it’s turn to be placed away. With a delicate pull she gave freedom to a small grape and popped it into her mouth with a goofy smile. Silently she offered up another grape to Cullen her smiled with a nod. Ellana smiled her hand inching ever closer, Cullen closed his eyes awaiting the sweet morsel to meet his tongue. But what he felt next was no grape. Ellana was in his arm’s tasting of the sweet grape that she had held in her mouth. The sweetness sweeping over his tongue followed by the velvet touch of Ellana’s tongue. Cullen let out a throaty moan his hands encasing Ellana up against him. “Maybe I could get use to doing this shopping thing, if you do that?” he said the words causing red to cover his neck. Ellana merely smiled with her bottom trapped between her teeth. “I would like that” she said her voice soft as she leaned in to give Cullen another taste.


End file.
